


he never answers his phone

by shecouldbeamazing



Series: doctor who drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Feels, Gen, I had feels okay, Series 6, The Silence, baby Melody, i wrote this after series 6 ended, madame kovarian - Freeform, not sure why i'd write this, river song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecouldbeamazing/pseuds/shecouldbeamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many messages Amy leaves behind after Demon's Run. The Doctor never answers. </p>
<p>But Amy still calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he never answers his phone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago back when series 6 just ended. I watched one of the prequels to series 6 and wondered just how many times Amy left messages for the Doctor. And I thought of one of my own.

_[Message begins- a tear filled voice begins to speak]_  
  
"'On my life she will be safe.' You shouldn't have told me that, Doctor. You shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, though I know it wasn't your fault...seeing River and everything- I know it must've gotten your hopes up, too. She's just like you, and she's alive but still...Every day goes by and Melody isn't here. I know what she'll grow up to be. I know she'll be amazing and clever and funny and as impossible as ever to figure out.

But that doesn't matter to me right now. 

All those years are gone. I've missed her first words, I've missed her first steps...I'll never hold her in my arms will I? I'll never horribly sing her to sleep. I've missed everything...

She doesn't even look like Rory or me. Doctor, what if she regenerated? My baby died and came back- how could that have happened? How could you have let this happen? I know you said you would find her. It's been two months now and we haven't heard a word from you. I call. You never answer...Are you ashamed to call back, saying you haven't saved her? Don't be, you stupid man. I just want to be sure you _are_ looking and that you haven't left us for good.   
  
_[Pause]_   
  
You know, I wish I could say River came to visit us after Demon's Run, but she didn't. Makes me wonder if the two of you just ran off together. I wouldn't mind I guess, if you both would come back to boring old Leadworth sometime. Rory, well now Rory might want to have a word with you on that one. Overprotective Roman and his daughter, I'd like to see you handle that.   
  
_[Laughter that soon dies down into silence]_  
  
Well wherever you are, you raggedy man, I hope it's somewhere close. Just...try and bring her back alright?   
  
_[Shaky breath]_  
  
Oh and one more thing. One more, rather scary thing actually. I think it's crossed your mind, once or twice but...

  
Back with the gangers on that island in the future with Jennifer and all that...I know you know about what happens- you know you die- because i told you. River told me not to but I just couldn't let you die without knowing...I still can't.

  
Well, speaking of River...we've seen her in prison- Stormcage and...she's in there for murder, Doctor. From what I saw on that beach...

  
Please tell me it's not her. Please tell me Kovarian doesn't turn her into a killer. You have to save her, Doctor.

  
I don't care if River said your death can't be rewritten. There's always a way out isn't there? You told me that.

  
Find a way out. 

_[Message ends]_


End file.
